


Shinigami Record (Translyrics by JubyPhonic)

by TitanFodder



Category: JubyPhonic, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics to Shinigami Record written and performed by JubyPhonic. I do not own this work, it belongs to its respective owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami Record (Translyrics by JubyPhonic)

What kind of life can I really hope to have?  
Living all alone like the monster that I am  
“Humans go so quickly  
They fall so deep asleep”  
Never show the shock  
Never hear me weep

You fell in love with the monster that I am  
Uniform it suited you  
Into war you ran  
“Cant we stay together forever and a day”  
Living out our lives  
Hand in hand we’ll stay

Savor every sunrise and slow the second hand  
Giving you a child though the monster that I am  
“You alone will grow and then fall so deep asleep”  
Never show the shock  
But I start to weep

Calling on the snakes I’ve the power in my hands  
If they disappeared, I don’t think that I’d be sad  
A never ending world made for you and for me  
Loving family then we will be

Waiting up for you  
Door I closed behind  
But you never came  
Never wonder “why”

Counting out the clouds that had always floated by  
Somehow even sunrise had made me want to cry  
Then it finally hit me and brought the final blow  
You had ran and left me long ago

Living all alone? Well I’ve had my share of that.  
Better just to leave say goodbye and turn my back  
Don’t think I’ll forgive you but that heart you broke in two  
Even now will always beat for you


End file.
